Hate Equals Love
by FeloriaForever
Summary: After another fight with Jade, Beck realises that he is in love with Tori and wants to be with her.
1. Final Fight

**Hey so I was reading this Victorious story about a Drunk Beck and Tori Babysitting his siblings I think and It inspired me to write this however my Beck won't be drunk. **

"IT'S WAS JUST AN ACTING SCENE!" I yelled at Jade. She was so insecure.

"WITH TORI! YOU KISSED HER! IN FRONT OF ME…AGAIN!" She screamed back at me.

"IT WAS PART OF THE SCRIPT. YOU KISSED ANDRE!"

"THAT'S DIFFERENT!"

"ENLIGHTEN ME ON HOW IT IS DIFFERENT. WE HAD THE SAME SCRIPT TO ACT ON."

"I DON'T LOVE ANDRE. THE KISS WAS A SMALL PECK. YOUR KISS WITH TORI WAS PASSIONATE! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER."

"TORI IS MY FRIEND!"

"DIDN'T LOOK FRIENDLY THIS AFTERNOON."

That was two hours ago and now here I was at a bar. I just wanted to forget Jade. I had no idea why I was putting up with her. I didn't know if I still loved her. She treated Tori like dirt, me as her pet and fought about every single thing with me. Bossing me around like a slave.

"Another beer please." Even though I was angry, I wasn't about to get drunk. I had waited the past hour until now to have a second drink. The first hour I ordered a beer and drunk it slowly. The bartender handed me another bottle. I think it was time for me to break up with Jade. For real this time. We always fought which left us angry and annoyed. Even our own friends knew how much we fought. Tori was the only one who ever talked to me about Jade. Heck, she once even convinced me to get back with Jade after we broke up. The more I thought about Tori the more it seemed that Tori was always there for me. Jade was right about me kissing Tori for the second time. The first time was her small revenge against Jade for spilling hot coffee in her hair but it was still a great kiss. The second one we shared today was even better, but I wanted to keep it to acting only because I was with Jade, well still am. Jade was right. I am in love with Tori. I guess I always have been but I had Jade and so I kept thinking of Tori as a friend. A very good friend. But now I wanted to be more than her friend.


	2. I Love You, Vega

It's official. Jade and I are broken up and I didn't even call her. She called me while I was at the bar telling me that she was lying about her and Andre and that she wanted to break up which was fine by me because now I free to be with Tori. I was at this moment driving to Tori's house. I didn't see any cars parked out front so her parents must hot have been home. I knocked on the door and waited for Tori to answer.

"Beck?"

"Hi Tori, can I come in please?"

"Uh yeah, sure. Why aren't you with Jade? I would have thought she would have been tearing at your head for this afternoon at school. I've actually been guarding myself with a knife in case she came over." She opened the door further and let me in. I saw the knife lying on the lounge.

"She did but that's why I'm here. We broke up. Turns out that she and Andre a like a thing now." She walked into the kitchen and pulled out two mugs.

"Would you like a hot chocolate? I was about to make one when you knocked."

"Uh yes please." I walked over to her in the kitchen and turned her around to face me.

"Beck what are you doing?" Her lips were inches from mine.

"Something, I've wanted to all afternoon." I pulled in closer and kissed her soft plush lips. She started kissing me back with as much passion I as I was to her. Out of breath, she pulled away and looked up at me.

"I have too." She leaned in closer.

"I thought you wanted to make hot chocolate?" I asked her beaming at her.

"Shut up and kiss me." She closed the distance between us again. I finally ha her as mine.

* * *

The next day, I drove Tori to school. When we walked inside, I could see Jade and Andre at her locker making out. At least we all ended up happy with someone.

"I bet that Cat and Robbie are going to get together next. They're the only two left in our circle of friends." Tori says. I can't help but laugh. She was right though. At lunch, I see Cat and Robbie holding hands and walking to our table, joining us. Andre and Jade come right behind them also hand in hand.

**Another story completed. Hope you guys liked it. Please review. **


End file.
